deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrokorta/Kirby Mario (OC)
Kirby Mario is an OC created by Vrokorta's younger brother. He originates from animations made on Scratch. He has a brother named Kirby Luigi. His animations can be found here, here, here, & here. Mary Sue Score 10 First Note Please let me know if you want to use this OC before you make a fight with him. I'd like to keep track of how he's being used. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Kirby Mario vs Captain Underpants *Kirby Mario vs Dr. Eggman *'Kirby Mario vs Ty' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Dan Hibiki *Kirby *Larry *Mario *Pac-Man *Quote (SquirrelKidd) *Shrek *Steve (Minecraft) *Villager *Wreck-it Ralph *Yoshi History Kirby Mario wasn't always named Kirby Mario, nor was his brother Kirby Luigi. Their names used to be... nothing. Nobody knows what their old names are, not even them. One day, Kirby Mario found a Mario cap. He didn't know what to do with it, but he liked having it around. When the cap blew away, he chased it all the way to Peach's castle. When he encountered Peach, she found that the cap would fit him well, & put it on his head. However, Mario showed up, & he was furious at having lost his spare cap (which Kirby Mario was now wearing). Mario attacked Kirby Mario, but he fought back, & the two had a big fight before eventually making up & becoming friends. After that, Kirby Luigi was given a Luigi cap, & both Kirbies were given their current names by Princess Peach. Death Battle Info *Height: 2'9" (0.87m) *Weight: 11lbs *Age: 17 years *Gender: Male *Birthday: Oct. 6 Powers & Abilities *Can create planet-sized explosions *Can fire lasers *Can fly like the real Kirby *Fire manipulation *Can increase his size & strength *Can create a forcefield around himself *Skilled melee combat *Can transform into a rock similar to Stone Kirby Equipment *Explosive mines & TNT *Koopa shells *Lava sticks: Sticks of lava he can throw *Hammer Other Things *Has no soul (yes I'm serious) *Hates lies *You know he's gonna go ballistic when his blush is gone *Can climb pretty well *Largely unaffected by snowy temperatures *Can drive (apparently he has a license) Feats *Survived an explosion larger than Earth *Blew up Earth **The kinetic energy of the pieces that were blown away was calculated by me to require over 1 million Yottatons *Can harm people that've survived his explosions *Lifted a large, iron time machine that weighed over 7000kg & could still run at top speed *Ran so fast that buildings in the background rushed past him **Calculated by me to be Mach 5 Faults *Bad at riding rockets *A bit unlucky *Often has terrible ideas & makes horrible mistakes **One time, he misused a time machine, which broke time **One time, he accidentally knocked Paper Luigi into the 4th wall, which basically shattered the universe **Has a special technique called "pasta power" where he rushes at ludicrous speeds. However, the results of doing so were so bad that it had to be censored *Gets angry pretty easily Other Notes *In Ep. 1, Kirby Mario survived time being destroyed, but I considered this feat an outlier since most other feats are much weaker. *In Ep. 20, Kirby Mario more or less destroys the universe. I considered this yet another outlier. *Kirby Mario has a couple alternate forms. However, these weren't taken into account when running him through his test, so he would need to take a retest before I add them. Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:OC based on existing character